The present invention relates to disperse azo dyes comprising a 1,3-thiazolyl diazo component.
Azo dyes comprising this diazo component are already known and are described for example in GB 2 071 684 A, DE 33 13 797 A1, EP 0 352 006 A2, EP 0 453 020 A1, DE 41 21 754 A1 and EP 0 578 870 A1. The dyes described in GB 2 071 684 A and EP 0 352 006 A2 comprise specifically substituted thiazolyl diazo components and in the latter case are also notable for high lightfastness.
EP 0 313 918 A2 discloses red-dyeing disperse azo dyes comprising a dialkoxycarbonylalkylaminophenol as coupling component.